User talk:DataScientist
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Forum:EDA Sidebar species" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ThomasHL (talk) 09:24, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. USS You broke a bunch of interwiki language links when removing the periods. Also, the blurbs off the back of book jackets are verbatim, and are suppose to have the periods as well. These need to be changed back. I suggest not making any changes to the language links going forward, as those are maintained using other methods, more or less. - 07:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the alert. The only language that is using U.S.S. is Polish (Polski), so I am taking care of those changes. Although perhaps it would be better to leave the actual page titles for the ships themselves as it is. The number of occurrences for "USS" is 42048, while for "U\.S\.S" is 362. Given the numbers it would be interesting to keep it consistent. -- DataScientist (talk) 07:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC)